Shinji Ikari  SeeD Rank A
by NotSoDarkShadow
Summary: Crossover with final fantasy 8 ! We all know how Shinji turned out when Gendo abandoned him. Well what if he made a different choice ? What if, instead of growing up as a weak willed child, Shinji became a soldier ?
1. 1st Mission - The landing

_**1st Mission - The landing**_

Shinji Ikari was aware of the looks he was receiving from the other passengers, and admittedly he couldn't really blame them. It wasn't everyday that you see a 14 years old boy wearing the prestigious uniform of the SeeD afterall.

_10 YEARS BEFORE_

Young Shinji looked in awe at the enormous building before him. Then, bringing himself to move, he went to the entry with his trolley. He had to admit it, this Garden sure made a big impact. He was in the main hall, a big circular structure with many corridors leading in various rooms and a big elevator right in the middle, with many people of different age, from children of his age to veteran SeeDs.

"Wow..." Said Shinji, then with a tiny excited grin he began to explore the place drawing the attention of the many persons in there. He laughed out loud to the sight of a desperate blondie who's been denied a burger from the canteen-lady, he didn't remember a time when he laughed so much, he was an introverted and shy boy afterall. Never in his 4 years of life had he been so excited. He continued to explore the place, ending up in the library. He again felt himself in awe.

"So many books..." The boy whispered.

Shinji ran toward the nearest bookshelf, he took a random book and began to flip through the pages even if he wasn't capable to read yet. Still browsing the book, he suddenly felt a touch on his shoulder, making him jerk away from it, almost falling in the process. He turned around and saw a blond girl who was smiling to him, making him blush. He tried to drift away from her, wondering what she wanted from him. Introverted and shy indeed.

The girl softly smiled at him, trying to make him feel at ease. "First time here ?" Shinji just nodded shyly. '_What a shy boy..:' _The girl thought. She bent down to be on the same eye level of Shinji and with the softest voice she could muster said: "Do you want me to take you to the headmaster ?"

Shunji blushed even more, wondering why this girl was so nice to him, he didn't even know her ! He began to fidget nervously when he decided to speak up hoping to not make a fool of himself on his first day in the Garden.

"There's no need to, miss. I don't want t-to be a burden to you..." The boy stammered shyly. The girl chuckled, it was the softest thing that Shinji ever heard in his young life.

"Oh my, so young but so well-mannered !" She smiled then continued, "How old are you sweety ?"

"Four..." Said Shinji blushing even more.

The girl stretched her hand out, for the boy to take. "C'mon, sweetheart, I'll take you to the headmaster's office." Said the girl smiling sweetly to the boy.

Shinji bit his lower lip, he really didn't know what to do now. A pretty girl just offered to help him find the way to the headmaster, a girl who he never met. Shinji was a nice boy, but his past experiences taught him to be wary of people. Not too long ago he was abandoned by his own father, entrusted to a man he never met before. At only four, Shinji knew the pain of loneliness and betrayal, it's obvious that something like that would leave a sign on the boy.

But this girl...He didn't know how to describe it, but he felt something different from her. He felt safe. There weren't many people that could make him feel like this. And so he took her hand and just for this time he decided to trust this girl. With this thought he began to smile, only a little, but hey it was a start.

The girl entwined her fingers with Shinji's and lead him out of the library and toward the elevator.

"What's your name ?" Asked the girl on their way to the elevator.

"Shinji...Shinji Ikari." Answered Shinji.

"I'm Quistis. Nice to meet you Shinji." Answered the girl now know as Quistis with a smile. Shinji just replied with a shy: "Nice to meet you too…"

Quistis took Shinji to the elevator, and together went to the third floor, where the headmaster's office was located. Shinji hung his head low staring the floor, he was very nervous, unconsciously he squeezed Quistis' hand. The girl's grip on his hand tightened, Shinji looked up to meet Quists' eyes, trying to find some reassurance. Quistis was smiling at him, Shinji found himself smiling back, reassured by the girl next to him. The elevator stopped with a _'bing', _the two passengers step out and went ahead toward the headmaster's office. Now Shinji's anxiety came back with full force, they were right in front of the office, Quistis knocked on the door and opened it, Shinji took a deep breath and went in. There were two people inside, a man with blue eyes and brown hair behind a desk, who Shinji considered to be Headmaster Cid, and a young man with brown hair a deep blue eyes. The thing that more caught Shinji's eyes was the scar that ran diagonally on the man's forehead.

"-and that is all, sir."

"Ok Squall you can g-Oh Quistis, didn't see you there, and..who's this young man ?"

Shinji actually considered the idea to hide behind Quistis' legs when all the attention of the room was focused on him. He gulped very hard when he felt the scarred man's intense gaze on him, he felt like he was being studied, and the fact that the man oddly reminded him of a lion didn't really make him feel better. At this point Shinji kinda expected the man to growl and jump on him. And eat him. Now the idea to hide behind Quists' legs didn't seem so silly. Only Quistis gentle push made him realize that he was standing there like a fool, he looked up and saw Quistis mouthing the words _'C'mon'. _Finding some reassurance in the girl, he took a step ahead getting more close to the men and presented himself.

"My name is Shinji Ikari, sir. My tutor have sent a letter with a request for my enrollment in this academy."

Shinji felt quite happy with himself, he actually talked without stuttering and so without making a fool of himself, which happened quite a lot, Shinji thought gloomily.

"Shinji Ikari…Yes, I should have that letter right here."

The headmaster opened a drawer and looked though various files searching the one he needed. At least he found the one putting it on the desk.

"Here it is. Ok Shinji, we've already accepted your request, I guess that now you're part of this academy."

Shinji tried to control his emotions at best, but he couldn't really stop the ear splitting grin.

"But.."

Which quickly turned in a frown.

"I know that's not really any of my business but I have to ask you this."

Shinji looked nervously at the headmaster, his serious face was beginning to unsettle him

"Son, are you really sure that this is what you really want ?"

Shinji just nodded vigorously. Headmaster Cid grimaced and continued.

"Shinji you have to understand, being a SeeD is.." Cid struggled to find the right words, then he continued: "..Hard. It is a very difficult and dangerous life, people get hurt all the time and well-" Cid sighed then scratched the back of his head. "Well what i really want to say is that you're young Shinji, are you sure that you want to do this kind of choice so early ? You can wait 'til you get bigger you know ?"

Shinji hung his head low, balling his hands in fists. He was being rejected, again. Not even these people wanted him. He could feel the tears that were forming in his eyes, threatening to fall, he than felt an hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Quistis' gentle smile. The girl bent down to be on the same eye level as Shinji.

"Shinji you need to understand this. The headmaster here is not trying to turn you away, it's just that you're so young and…I don't really know how to say this." Quistis sighed then turned her head toward Squall, clearly wanting for him to say something. Squall gave a shrug then staring directly at Shinji's eyes, which made Shinji gulp nervously, he crossed his arms and laid upon the desk.

"Look, as the headmaster said, a SeeD has a hard life. Basically a SeeD is a mercenary, we do everything a person orders us to do for money, this means that you have to learn to execute whatever order you shall be given. SeeDs are given the harshest training to be able to pull through in any kind of situation. We are the best at what we do, but what we do is not nice. So you see, nobody on their right mind would want this kind of life, every single one of us had a particular reason to join this academy. Most of us are just people without a family and with nothing to lose."

Squall paused for a moment to let Shinji absorb everything that he said.

"There is no honor. There is no shame. There is only the mission."

Squall stood up and walked past a wide eyed Shinji, he turned the doorknob and opened the door, then he turned his head toward the boy.

"Do you have your reason ?"

And with just that he walked away and closed the door behind him. Cid had a frown on his face, he sighed then he brought a hand on his forehead. What Squall said was all true but damn, he sure could have been a little gentler.

"Listen son, I'm sorry for Squall-"

"I do have a reason."

It was so soft that the two barely heard him. Shinji's hands were shaking, he was staring at the floor, he squeezed his hands so tight that his knuckles turned white. He slowly lifted his head, showing such an intense gaze that Cid for a moment wondered if the boy in front of him was still the same boy that walked in five minutes ago.

"I do have a reason." This time they both heard right, Shinji spoke with confidence, his voice never wavering. "I don't want to be useless. I don't want to be a burden. I don't want to be weak. I don't want to cry anymore. I'm gonna prove it to _him, _I will become strong ! I will prove to him that I don't need his acceptance, that I don't care if he thinks of me as a burden, because I'm not one ! I want to become strong, and I want this academy to teach me how to become strong !"

Both Cid and Quistis were stupefied by Shinji speech, the boy's demeanor completely changed, his eyes shone with such determination that Cid found himself thinking that this boy would become a really fine SeeD. The frown on his face was replaced by a smile, the headmaster stood up from his seat behind the desk and made his way to get closer to Shinji. Standing now right in font of the boy, Cid put his hands on Shinji's shoulders. Shinji's intense gaze never wavered, he just waited for Cid to say something.

"Well, I guess there is nothing to say anymore. Welcome to this garden son. And don't worry too much about Squall, that boy is a grumpy pants half of the time." Cid chuckled softly at his own joke, while Shinji just grinned and nodded.

"Quistis, would you please bring little Shinji to his room ?"

"Of course headmaster."

Quistis took Shinji's hand and led him outside the office. Shinji smiled for the rest of the day.

_PRESENT DAY_

Shinji Ikari was observing the contract stipulated with this NERV, he couldn't understand why his father asked specifically for him for this mission, he didn't even know what were his orders yet. Shinji hadn't seen his father for two years, last time was when they met on his mother tomb, he remembered that the only words exchanged between the two were 'good morning'. Shinji crossed his arms and sighed, as he always did when something didn't turn right.

_'Bha, it's useless to think too much. I'll have my answers when i'll meet him" _Shinji thought while observing the big black case that held his Revolver Gunblade inside.

_4 YEARS BEFORE_

Shinji was kind of annoyed by his situation, wait, forget annoyed, he was very, very, pissed. He was sparring with his master, who is none other then the SeeD commander Squall Leonhart, and was losing. Badly. As usual.

"Tighten your grip on the hilt, you'll get disarmed way too easily like this."

Shinji almost growled, and instead of doing as his master said he charged head-on. And, as his master said, he got disarmed with incredible ease. He gulped very hard, staring at the point of the Lionheart, his master's personal Gunblade. Squall eased his stance and rested his sword on his shoulder while watching his gloomy student with a sympathetic smile.

"Don't make that face. You're actually pretty good for a 10 year old boy."

"But I always get my butt kicked by you…" Grumbled Shinji. Squall then raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize that i have like 15 years of experience with a Gunbade right ?"

Shinji just grumbled incoherently. Squall gave an amused snort then he got closer to his pupil and put a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon let's get somethin' to eat."

_PRESENT DAY_

The train was finally stopping. He took his gunblade and exited the station. He sat on a marble step and waited…and waited…and waited…

Shonji Ikari was in a bad mood. He was waiting for this damn Misato Katsuragi for over an hour, and to make things worse the telephone lines were cut off, why he didn't know. He soon had his answer.

Four fighter aircrafts were firing against _something, _what he didn't know, but that was the most ugly giant…thing…that he ever saw.

"W-what the…?" Still looking in wonder, a car suddenly arrived screeching.

"Get on ! Quickly !"

Shinji sprinted toward the car and got on. The woman inside pushed instantly on the accelerator and darted across the road. The driver was a very pretty woman with purple hair. Shinji instantly recognized her as Cpt. Misato Katsuragi.

"You are the SeeD Shinji Ikari, correct ?"

"Affirmative. Cpt. may I ask what the hell is that thing ?"

"That thing is what we call an Angel."

Shinji couldn't help but think that those Nerv guys sucked in codenames. He looked for a moment outside on the side window, two of the aircraft had been destroyed while the other two were desperately trying escape.

"Is _that_ my assignment ?" Asked Shinji putting much emphasis on that, while pointing at the monster, which destroyed another craft.

"Yes, though i don't know how much of use one SeeD can be, no offense."

Shinji hated to admit it but he quite agreed with the Captain, how in the hearth could he possibly hope to destroy that thing on his own ? He looked again out of the window, some back-up arrived while the last aircraft escaped.

_Those aircrafts…Wait a minute, those are bombers ! Shit !_

"They're gonna trow N2 bombs !" Shouted Shinji.

"WHAT ?"

"Captain stop the car I'll create some protection !"

"'The hell are you saying ? I'm not stopping until we get to somewhere safe !"

"STOP THE DAMN CAR CAPTAIN !"

With a glare the beautiful woman did as asked (ordered) and just waited for her doom. Or not. Misato Katsuragi in that moment, saw the most incredible thing she had ever seen or heard in her life. Cars, trees, damn even tanks were all blown away from the huge explosion, everything except the car she was on was swatted away like a mosquito. Really it was a sight to behold, there was an apocalypse on a small scale happening right in front of her, with only a tiny transparent blue shield that protected her. Shinji, on the other hand, was quite stressed by his situation, it was not an easy task to maintain a magic shield against such an explosion after all, really he never casted a _Protect _ as big as the one he was forced to cast to avoid to be swatted away.

"Holy crap on a cracker..."

Misato really couldn't help herself.

"Close your mouth, Captain. Flies could fly in."

Shinji couldn't either.

_NERV-Hangar_

"So this is what my father has been working in these years…" Shinji was watching the behemoth with an unreadable expression, MIsato said they called it EVA-01. 'They truly suck at codenames…' thought Shinji.

"That's correct."

Shinji turned toward the voice. There he was, his father. It was two years since they last met. The man who abandoned him when he was just a child was right in front of his eyes, but Shinji didn't blame him, really he didn't. After all it was thanks to him that he managed to be SeeD, he found new friends and a new family in the Garden, so in a way he was actually thankful of the man. Of course he still thought of him as a total asshole. Shinji put his right hand in front of his forehead and gave him the SeeD salute.

"Sir."

"Shinji."

Father and son studied each other for a moment when Gendo started to spoke.

"You actually did it. I'm impressed, Shinji. To become a SeeD at such a young age…"

Shinji said nothing, waiting for the Commandant of NERV to continue.

"Shinji you were called here for a reason. I need you to pilot the EVA and defend the city from the Angel."

Only silence met the man's words. To say that the crew was shocked was an understatement. Shinji on the other hand remained calm.

"Sir, you can't be serious ! Rei's took six months only to get the EVA to move !"

"I've never discussed a client's order, but I can't help it now. I've never received any kind of training to pilot this thing. How can you expect me to go out there with it and fight ?" Said Shinji taking a placid tone.

"The only thing I ask you to do is to sit in there." Responded Gendo.

Shinji then crossed his arms and stared to think. Of course his father had gone insane. That's the only explanation he could think about, fight in a enormous ugly ass purple robot he had no training with against an equally ugly ass monster giant thing ? That didn't see right to him. Well there was still the option of his father actually had a plan. Yea right. Shinji then thought about the odds of his survival. Shinji getting out unscathed ? Pretty low. Shinji getting dead ? Uncomfortably high. Still, he was a SeeD, and as a SeeD he din't have much of a choice, he had to obey the orders of the client. So Shinji made up his mind and uttered a single word.

"Affirmative."

End of the first chapter ! So what do you think ? Is it good, does it sucks ? Please tell me what do you think of this !

Ok i need you to know that I'm italian. I don't think there are a lot of grammatical errors but just in case bear with me ok ?

PS I NEED A BETA !

PPS The title of the chapter is based on FF8 OST, check it out it's pretty good ;)


	2. 2nd Mission - Force Your Way

_**2nd Mission - Force Your Way**_

Shinji Ikari, 14 years old, SeeD. And pilot of Evangelion Unit 01. Shinji had to admit it, he had a really good curriculum despite being only 14. Of course he didn't actually foresee the event of him turning the pilot of one giant ugly ass killer robot, actually he didn't foresee the existence of such robot. Still, here he was, sitting in said ugly ass killer robot facing an ugly ass killer monster. Who he was supposed to kill by the way. Now THAT was something to say.

NERV

The operators were watching the data they were receiving from their computers in bewilderment.

"T-that's amazing ! His synchrony with the Eva is over 40% !" Exclaimed stupefied Maya. Misato incredulous went to check herself. Nobody saw Gendo's smirk.

_With Shinji…_

_'Ok no panic. I know the situation is not the most favorable but you can survive this. If only i knew how the hell this thing works…' _Thought Shinji.

He was now on the outside. It was kind of strange to see the city from this point of view, the point of view of a 200 feet tall monster to be specific, the strangest thing though, was being at the same eye level of the equally tall monster right in front of him. He was staring at it, and he was pretty sure that the Angel was doing the same with him. Really, never in his young life he had expected something like this.

"_Shinji, do you copy me ?"_

The voice of Ritsuko Akagi now filled the small cabin he was in.

"Yes. Doctor would you mind explaining to me how do I actually pilot this thing ?" Asked Shinji.

"_I was going to tell you that. Shinji the only thing you need to do is think. Try to imagine yourself to walk and the machine will do just that, imagine to run and the Eva will run. Now just focus on walking."_

'Well seems easy enough..' Thought Shinji.

'_Ok, let's try this.'_

With that thought in his mind, the giant behemoth took a step, then another one. 'Ok I'm getting the hang of this..'

Then the Eva broke in a full sprint.

_"Shinji slow down !"_

"I'M TRYING !"

With all his mental strength, Shinji tried to get the Eva to slow down, but it was too late. The Eva just rammed into the angel sending them both tumbling into the ground in a deadly embrace. The Angel put its arms around the Eva, holding with all its might, trying to crush the Eva with pure raw strength. Shinji was feeling the strangest sensation he ever felt, he could feel his bones being constricted, on the verge of crushing, when there was nothing that was actually constricting him.

"D-doctor…Why do I feel as if my bones are being crushed ?" Shouted the SeeD.

_"Because you are mentally connected with the Eva, in a sense it is actually an extension of your own body, so everything the Eve fell you will feel it too, pain included."_

"W-well _maybe_ you should have told me before, don't you think ?" Said Shinji putting much emphasis on maybe.

_"No time for being a smartass Shinji, you gotta free yourself ! If the Angel keeps it up, it will crush the Eva's bones !"_

"Really ? Well what about _my _bones ?" Growled Shinji. "Shit ! GET OFF ME MONSTER !"

Shinji then managed to head-butt the angel right in its mask like face, making it lose its bone-crushing grip on the Eva. With one hand firmly gripping his throbbing forehead, Shinji willed the Eva to punch the Angel in its gut, finally trowing it away from him. Staggering on its feet the Eva backed a little from the Angel making some distance.

"Misato ! Does the Eva have some kind of weapon ?" Asked Shinji.

_"Turn around Shinji, we're sending you one."_

Something shot up from the ground, it was almost as tall as the Eva. It opened reveling an Eva sized rifle. Quickly obtaining the oversized submachine gun, the Eva hid behind the container, obscuring itself from the staggering Angel's sight. The Angel looked around in confusion, obviously trying to find where its enemy has hidden to. Shinji, on the other hand was congratulating himself for being able to keep a 200 foot tall killer machine silent and still.

_'That stupid monster still hasn't found out my position, maybe I could take advantage of the surprise factor and get a few hits…Who knows, I might be able to take it down with a few bullets."_

Still searching the Eva the Angel turned around in confusion, giving its exposed back to the young soldier.

_'Ok here I go !'_

The Eva quickly got out from its hiding position and started shooting the angel. The oversized bullets hit it straight on the back, making the angel roar with pain and rage.

"Damn, die already !" Shouted Shinji to the resilient monster.

But as he was shooting bullets after bullets, a giant hexagonal orange thing suddenly appeared on thin air, effectively shielding the angel. The monster slowly turned around, unable to stand completely erect for the wounds on its back and shoulders, even if limping though, he wasn't the slightest less menacing, rather its pissed off appearance, how Shinji knows that its pissed off he doesn't know since the monster didn't show really much expression, made him look even more fearsome.

Seeing his rifle wasn't having much of an effect, Shinji stopped the shooting, and saw the shield.

_'What's with that thing ? It kinda looks like a Protect spell… Can this monster use magic ?' _Wondered the young SeeD.

_"Shinji, listen to me." _Again, the voice of Rtsuko made itself present in the small cabin_. "That orange thing is an AT Field. As you can see for yourself it's basically a shield, that gun is of no more use now."_

"Oh well, things were starting to get too easy, right doc ?" Said Shinjy sarcastically.

_"Really is being a smartass a requirement for a SeeD, or you're the only one with the funny sarcastic side ?" _Replied, quite annoyed, the blonde doctor.

"It's part of my charming personality doctor, but we can discuss this later, I think that monster is going to make its move."

The angel was slowly advancing, AT Field at its protection, hunching like it had a very heavy weight on its shoulders, giving the impression of being a giant zombie.

_"Shinji press the button on the side of the handle."_

The SeeD quickly pressed the button. The shoulder pad of the gigantic cyborg opened up and the handle of a knife appeared in it. Shinji willed the Eva to take the knife. As soon as it was out the blade started to emit a hum sound.

_'A vibroblade huh… Well it's not my gunblade but i guess I'll have to manage…'_

"_Shinji listen to me, with the Prog. Knife alone you can't destroy the AT field, you got to deploy your Eva's own AT field. C'mon Shinji you can do it ! To use the AT field you just have to think it to appear, the rest is up to the Eva."_

"You make it sounds so easy doc…"

_"JUST FOCUS ON YOUR JOB DAMNIT !"_

_'Eheh…Well as faux blondie said, i only have to think it…Let's give it a try.'_

"Ok, here I go !"

Shinji focused with all his might to make an orange shield, just like the Angel's, and soon enough an hexagonal shaped shield stood at the Eva's protection. But Shinji couldn't even pride himself that he managed to create the shield at his first time, that the Angel broke into a run toward the Eva, arms flailing at its side. It soon collided against Unit 01, with enough force to make the Eva stagger. Shinji was focusing with all his might just to keep the shield up, which was becoming harder and harder, slowly falling under the repeated hits of the angel.

_"Shinji, you have to react quickly ! If it keeps going like that the Angel will soon overrun your AT field ! Focus on your shield, strengthen it ! It's only a matter of thinking, soldier, so think !"_

"IT'S NOT SO EASY DAMN IT !" Replied the SeeD.

_"You're a SeeD right ? You were trained for the toughest situations, so quit your whining and finish that damn monster off !"_

_'Damn it ! I can't believe i was just told off… But the doctor was right, I need to finish this off !'_

Shinji willed the Eva to strike the red orb on the angel's chest that he believed was its weak point, while focusing on his own shield. The vibroblade clashed with the orange protection, while the Eva's AT field grown stronger by the second. The Angel's strikes were becoming steadily less effective, when, suddenly, in a moment, the angel's shield collapsed, giving free way for the knife to imbed in the Angel's core. The Eva gave one last punch to the Angel to make it stagger back and a good roundhouse kick on the knife, making it go all the way to the hilt into the Angel's core.

NERV

"YES ! He did it !" Said an exited Misato, hugging the poor operator Aoba, whose head was so pressed on her ample bosom that his skin colour was turning into a deep blue. A loud cheering erupted into the tech room, everyone happy for their new pilot's apparent success.

"Your son is very good." Said Fuyutsuki in a calm and collected voice.

"Yes, he is" Replied in an equally calm voice Gendo.

Fuyutsuki briefly observed his superior poker face, then turned back to watch the joyous personal of NERV.

"Aren't you worried that he may, somehow, interfere with your…scenario ?" Asked the professor.

Gendo let himself show a very contained smile then said. "I am not, professor. I admit I was a little surprised when I heard that the boy actually became a SeeD…" He paused for a moment then continued. "But the scenario won't change. The script might have changed a little with my son's character, but that won't change the finale of our play."

This time Fuyutsuki stared hard at Gendo. "If I were you Gendo, I would be careful with my words. Your son is not some weak willed child that can be easily controlled. He is a trained mercenary. For God's sake he might have more blood on his hands than any of our S2 agents !"

Gendo just gave him a bored look and said. "You worry too much, Fuyutsuki."

The professor gave, again, another hard look at the commander. "I hope you're right Gendo. But mark my words, if the one who's right is me… Then you're petty finale would very well be a different one from what you imagined it to be."

This time it was Gendo who gave a hard look at Fuyutsuki. It was then that the computers detected an increasing energy output from the unmoving body of the Angel.

_With Shinji…_

_'That doesn't look too good…' _

All of a sudden, the Angel's started to shine brightly, really giving a very bad feeling to the young SeeD.

_"Shinji do you copy ? Our computers are detecting a large energy output from the Angel. I'd get away if I were you. Fast."_

"I can't catch a break, can I ?"

Just as he was starting to make the Eva walk away from there, an enormous cross made of pure light formed out of the Angel's core. Then all hell broke loose.

_'First day on the job, and I already find myself in a hospital…' _Thought gloomily the young SeeD.

The young SeeD slowly got up from his bed, and went out from his room.

"Oh, Shinji !"

He turned to his right and saw Misato walking toward him.

"I see you woke up" Said Misato smiling. "Yeah…Captain can you please tell me what happened after the explosion ?"

"You don't remember ?" Asked surprised Misato. Shinji just shrugged. "Well just before that monster exploded you deployed the AT field, effectively saving the Eva and you. The explosion though was too great, it still knocked the Eva several miles back. You were already knocked out by then."

Shinji crossed his arms and started thinking. "I don't remember doing that…"

"Well maybe it's just the shock of the impact or you might just have deployed the shield subconsciously, which might be very good, since it would mean that you already have a deep understanding of the Eva's working." Finished Misato with a smile. " Well since you woke up, i could accompany you to take your clothes back, then we can head home."

Shinji blocked. "Im sorry, did you just say said _we _can get home ?"

"Yes, I did soldier. You're staying with me in my apartment till the end of your assignment." Said Misato, clearly amused by the whole situation. "Ohhh don't make that face ! It will be fun ! I've been living alone for a while now, having a roommate will be nice." Stated still smiling Misato.

"Fine… But first we head back…_home…_Could you take me to see the commander first ?" Asked feeling very defeated the young SeeD.

"Sir."

"Shinji."

Shinji dropped the salute but stood at attention. "Commander I would like to ask some questions about my assignment here."

Gendo stood silent for a moment, hands covering his mouth, then answered. "What is it ?"

"First of all, how long will it take for me to complete my assignment ?"

"As long as it takes to get rid of all the Angels." Answered in a very simply way the Commander.

"And that is…?"

"There is no specified time. I already spoke about this matter with your headmaster Cid, you don't need to worry about this."

"…Understood. I have some other questions."

"Ask."

"What's the estimated number of the enemy."

"We believe that, including the one you already defeated, there are 15 Angels."

"Ummhh…One last question."

For the first time Shinji dropped his soldier stance and slowly got closer to his father. Now standing right behind his father's desk, Shinji asked: "Why did you specifically asked for me ?"

Father and son watched themselves in the eyes, both with an inscrutable expression. The air in the room was suddenly thick with tension. Misato watched the two with worry.

"That is above your clearance." Answered Gendo with a hint of threat in his voice.

The two stared hard at each other.

"…Understood." Said finally Shinji, then he turned back and got out of the room. Misato looked worriedly at the SeeD, then she saluted her superior and left.

The professor gave a pointed look at his superior, Gendo on the other hand either didn't see it or just ignored it.

"Your son is already suspicious." Said Fuyutsuki with a matter of fact voice.

"As I said before, there is no need to worry professor. You just saw it. He will obey every order I'll give him. He is trained to behave like a loyal trained dog." Answered cooly Gendo.

Fuyutsuki gave him a harsh stare, his voice dropped the calm it always had. "You don't seem to understand this, Commander, but your son is a SeeD ! He is not a simple mercenary. His organization don't respond to any government, the are fully independent. If you give your son a reason to, or maybe just a suspicion, he might as well bring a full squadron of fully trained soldiers in here."

"That won't happen, he'll respect any orders I'll give him. He won't poke around in our business."

Fuyutsuki stayed still for a few seconds, his glare still remained but he regained his usually calm voice. "I have a feeling, Gendo, that if you won't be careful around your son, your scenario will, I apologize for my blunt words, go down the toilet like shit."

Gendo chuckled amused at the professor's choice of words. "Just wait, professor. We're just at the first Act, but soon enough though, we will get our much craved grand finale."

Fuyutsuki turned away from Gendo, staring into the nothing. He then turned his head to the Commander and said: "Our…or his ?"

And with that he left the office, leaving Gendo to his solitude.

_end chapter 2._


	3. 3rd Mission - Junction

_**3rd Mission - Junction**_

"This place is a dump."

You know when in some instances the brain doesn't filter thoughts and you just say the first thing that comes into mind ? Well that's what happened in the instant that Shinji Ikari, pilot of Evangelion Unit 01 and mercenary of a rather well-known paramilitary group, set foot in his new home. Actually home was too much of a word to describe that place, he had seen trenches much better organized. Card boxes were everywhere with the occasional jeans or shirt here and there, and a couple of panties neatly folded on a pile of boxes. Now why would there be panties on a pile of card boxes, folded and clean at that, Shinjy didn't know, nor was he sure he actually wanted to know.

"Don't be so uptight soldier, I just moved in myself after all." Came Misato's voice straight behind him, closing the door.

A single empty beer can lazily rolled on the floor stopping against one of the many boxes.

"…" Said Shinji. "…" Answered Misato.

"Yea, well, I work my ass off at Nerv so excuse me if I like taking it easy at home. Humpf." Said Misato, crossing her arms under her chest with a slight pink hue on her face.

Shinji just pointedly looked at her. Now, there was nothing wrong in what she said, he really thought that, many times after a tiring training session he just laid back on his couch relaxing, but well the Captain's view of taking it easy was a tiny bit too… exaggerated in his mind. Heavily sighing, Shinji made his way through this mess and took the empty can.

"Where's the recycling bin ?" Asked Shinji. Misato just came near the mercenary and took the can from his hands, then she smiled at him and said. "Come, I'll give you a tour of the apartment."

And so she gave him a tour of the entire apartment, showing him kitchen, bathroom, her room and his room (Shinji pleasantly noted that his stuff was already there). Finishing the tour they found themselves in the kitchen again, where Misato laid on the sink, one hand on her side the other on the counter, looking expectantly at him.

"Well, what do you think ?" Asked Misato smiling. Shinji looked around one last time before shrugging. "Apart from all the mess-" there he earned an annoyed look and a scoff from the woman in front of him. "- this is a fairly good place to live." Concluded Shinji in a simple and direct way. Misato clapped her hands in front of her nose with a smile on face, clearly pleased with the response. She got up and opened the fridge, poking her head inside. She took some instant food and a beer then she turned to Shinji.

"I'm going to make something for dinner. Why don't you take a bath in the meanwhile ?" Shinji smelled himself and he found himself very much agreeing with the captain. His uniform horribly smelled from that disgusting LCL and it seemed the smell attached to his skin. Shinji gloomily thought about his dear uniform hoping the smell would get away if washed properly. About his skin though, he just hoped that he didn't have to resolve to some fire type spells to get rid of the smell. With a sigh he went toward the bathroom, taking off the jacket. Having gotten in the bathroom, Shinji closed the door and went toward the bathtub, opening the water. He turned and started to take off his clothes, neatly putting them on the washing machine.

"Wark."

Shinji froze. Then he slowly turned to see a wet weird looking penguin getting itself out of the tub. It raised its wing. "Wark."

Shinji stared at the penguin. The penguin stared back. Shinjy slowly got to the door and opened it. The penguin passed right through him and before getting out it turned to Shinji and bowed its head a little. Shinji watched the penguin go then he closed the door again, he got near the almost full tub. Shinji shrugged.

Shirtless, wearing only short pants he made his way toward the kitchen where Misato had already put the food on the table. She eyed him for a few moments then shrugged, the kid sure accustomed himself quickly. He had a good build, very lean with very defined muscles but not buff. He was quite tall for his age, taller then she was anyway, around 5'5'' she guessed. But the most notable features of his, admittedly, nice body, were the faint scars that were present on his torso* and a large one on his right leg. Some were circular shaped, bullets scars she had guessed, others were linear, some faint some more marked and deeper, those ones came from blades. The most intriguing one though was the large one on the leg, not so different from the one she had right under her right breast. Never been one to beat around the bush, she decided to just ask the soldier about that scar.

"Say.." Shinji just sat when she heard Misato speaking. "How did you get that nasty scar ?" Asked Misato. Shinji on his part unconsciously started massaging his leg, where the scar was. Then he answered with a simple, matter-of-fact tone. "Tortured."

Misato's fork stopped in mid air, halfway from plate to mouth. Tortured ? A 14 year old kid suffered torture ? Till now Misato never really thought about what exactly SeeDs were, what do they do or what were their skills. Sure she had heard the stories, men and women with astounding abilities, trained for everything that might call the use of force, be it warfare or guarding a VIP or even nastier jobs, like assassination. But that was it, she only heard stories, never did she witnessed the real thing. But now there he was, the real deal. This boy, if she could still call boy someone who has seen as much combat and death as she was sure he did, had probably seen it all: war, blood, and every other shit that happens in this sick world. No, this was no boy, this was a veteran. And damn, did he make her want to know about him.

"How ?" She asked. Shinji just started to take his fork when he heard her question. His body stiffened, it wasn't long, only a fraction of second, but for that moment his body became as still and stiff as a steel plate. That wasn't a pleasant memory. He soon relaxed though, and pointedly looked at the purple haired woman. He put his elbow on the table and rested his cheek on the open palm of his hand, his expression a mix of bored and serious. "How did I get myself tortured you mean ?" Misato could only nod. Shinji closed his eyes for a few seconds then he opened them again and started looking toward the ceiling, clearly he was reminiscing that time. He then relaxed against his chair, his hands rested on the table, his eyes looking straight at the brown ones of the Captain.

"I'm sorry Captain, I cannot tell you that." Said Shinji, not looking sorry at all. This was SeeD only affairs after all and, on a more personal level, not a really good memory to share, or a good memory at all.

Misato observed her fellow soldier, he didn't look annoyed or bothered by her question, actually he looked as he always does, professional and composed. It made her wonder again what sort of training these SeeDs received, such nasty memories would make even the toughest man in the world at least flinch, but Shinji did not flinch, nor showed any kind of emotion, he just stood there lazily chewing on his dinner. Even that was surprising in its own way, _no one _remained completely unfazed by her cooking, of course _no one _understood good cuisine, but still, surprising all the same. Interesting boy indeed.

"Say Shinji…" Began Misato, catching again his attention. "Can you tell me a bit about SeeD ?"

"What is that you want to know exactly ?" Asked the boy in wonder, a little surprised by the sudden question. Misato shrugged then answered. "I'm just curious about what you do exactly, and about your capabilities I guess. I've always heard stories about SeeD but never actually met one until now."

Shinji took a moment to observe the woman in front of him, her curious gaze on him, waiting for his answer. Shinji shrugged as well, laid his fork on the table and got himself comfortable on his chair.

"SeeD is a paramilitary independent group. We are associated with no governments, we respond to no one but the client. Basically we are mercenaries. Anyone could hire a SeeD, be it a president or a simple housewife wanting to know if her husband is cheating on her, that is if they can afford us of course."

"Did that really happen ?" Asked amused Misato.

"The housewife thing ? Yeah, a couple of times." Misato looked kind of stunned at that, it was quite a funny expression in Shinji's mind.

"Seriously ?" Asked Misato. "No." Answered with an almost invisible smirk Shinji. Misato's annoyed expression was actually funnier than the stunned one, the Captain was a funny person concluded Shinji while said funny person was muttering something about smart-asses kids.

"Theoretically though it _could _happen. Of course that's highly improbable, we are not cheap and, usually, your average civilian really wants nothing to do with us."

"Yeah, I can see that… You guys are involved in a lot of nasty stuff, aren't you ?"

Shinji raised from his comfortable position, to rest his elbows on the hard surface of the dinner table, his fingers intertwined in front of his pensive face, not so different from his father thought Misato in that moment, pondering on her question, actually thinking how to word this. Yes, SeeDs were involved in very nasty stuff, to use the captains words. War, spying, assassinations, kidnappings, interrogations, torture, he had seen it all. And most of this for money.

"Misato you have to understand something: SeeDs are mercenaries. It's as simple as that. True, we are not your usual gun for hire, but in the end we're not that different either."

"I see.." Said Misato, her face looking normal, betraying nothing, but Shinji could trace that small tinge of disdain in her tone of voice. He had to admit he didn't exactly give a good impression on his job. Disjoining his fingers, sighing, he pointedly looked at Misato and said. "Look, we are not saints, that's for sure. But we're not terrorists either. We do _not _start wars or help warmongers, we help countries and fight said warmongers. We do _not _kidnap or assassinate innocent people, we don't work for mafia bosses, we help local authorities to get rid of 'em."

"So you're what now ? Knights ? Crusaders ? 'Fighting for the right cause ?' " Said Misato sarcastically. Shinji snorted at that, crossing his arms and leaning on his chair. "No, we are not. We're mercenaries remember ? We do not offer our services for the peace of the world, we do what we do for money, just… We don't take money from bad people, that's all."

Misato wasn't entirely convinced by his words, he could see it; she still looked skeptic. Shinji mentally shrugged, finding himself not really caring about the Captain's opinion of his job, he wasn't being payed to promote his line of work after all. In the end Misato choose to leave it at that. She went back to her dinner, and so did Shinji. The two ate in silence, not a word was exchanged, both seemingly absorbed by their food, until Misato, suddenly put her chopsticks back on the table and started to watch the boy in from of her. Shinji of course took notice of this, but continued eating, deciding to ignore the woman in front of him. Misato kept on observing him, seemingly thinking about something that obviously involved him; with a sigh he put his chopsticks down as well and with a slightly bored and annoyed look, regarded the Captain.

"What ?" He asked.

"Well." Started Misato, "You guys, SeeDs I mean, are kind of famous-" Shinji snorted at this, "Obviously I heard of you, heard the stories about the stuff you can do. I saw it myself; your magic." Again Shinji snorted, "What is this ? Is it really… magic or wizardry or something ?"

Shinji wasn't really surprised about her question; every single client of his asked him that. Shiji lazily lifted his hand to his eye level, palm facing upward, he muttered a single word: "_Fire."_

In the instant he muttered that word flames appeared on his hand. Lazingly licking his fingers, flames were dancing around his hand, never changing of intensity or hurting him. He closed his hand, index pointing upwards and the flames, coiling around it like a snake, went to stand on it; Misato couldn't help to think that it kind of looked like a lighter. A big fleshy lighter.

"What I am doing now is not magic. This is me making the oxygen combust and controlling it. I am not creating fire from thin air..-" Shinji stopped for a second, then went on. "-Well, technically, I am, but what you have to know is that what I am doing is nothing miraculous or magical.. What I'm doing is, basically, controlling the elements." The flame extinguished as the soldier concluded his explanation, while the captain just fixed her stare at his face again.

"That seems pretty miraculous to me." Said the captain, making Shinji chuckle. "Nothing of that sort. No miracles or wizardry. Just a well trained person with a bit of technology involved." Said Shinji putting the points index and thumb close to each other, remarking the little. "You're talking about those Guardian things, right ?" Interestingly asked Misato. "Guardian Forces." Nodded Shinji. "After 5 years in the Garden, every student undergoes an evaluation. If it goes well, a piece of technology will be surgically implanted near the cerebellum. That piece of technology presents 4 empty slots, which can be filled with very particular and precious microchips. These are what are known as Guardian Forces, or GF in short, small chips that stimulate the brain to upgrade our usage of it from the standard 10% to higher percentage, making us able to do the things we do." Concluded his explanation to the very interested woman. "I take it you-" Started Misato. "Have GFs as well ? Of course." Answered Shinji before she even finished her question. "I have two junctioned, Ifrit and Pandemon. Each GF stimulate the brain, and the body, in a different way. Mines make my muscle mass much sturdier and stronger while having much faster reaction time, meaning I'm stronger, faster and considerably more resistant to damage than your average human being." Concluded matter of factly Shinji to a quite impressed Misato.

Shinji took advantage of the moment of silence and took more of his dinner, almost regretting it, like he did with every mouthful, but being the professional that he was, he didn't betray any emotion and just kept eating. That didn't mean he found the food tolerable, not at all. He guessed that cooking was now an added implement to his duties if he wanted to last till the end of assignment. They spent the rest of the dinner in silence, Shinji still lazily chewing on his food to the outside world would while suffering inside in actuality, Misato eating her share with seemingly gusto while occasionally glancing at the unperturbed face of the teen in front of her. She finished her meal soon after, she laid on her chair with a content smile on her face (Shinji really couldn't get what was to be happy about, considering the food rape he just abused) the she blurbed a a big one. That managed to make him look less unperturbed, which was quite a feat in MIsato's mind, he showed a small grimace, very small though, he was a professional.

"Shinji, be a dear and get me a bear." She said pointing her hand to the fridge behind him, Shinji stood up without saying a word and went to the fridge, he opened, took a beer can while being silently impressed by the sheer quantity of them, and handed it to Misato then watched in fascination as she chugged it down in one big gulp.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAA" And she made another big one, thus turning the fascination in something much more akin to disgust. Misato just grinned. "Why don't you take one yourself ? It'll make you feel much more relaxed ! You really need it." Said chuckling Misato. Shinji on his hand just raised an eyebrow then grumbled something that sounded like -I'm underage…- to which Misato replied: " Hey, you're old enough to be a big badass wizard mercenary, you're old enough to drink." with an half serious tone, then Shinji answered grumbling again, only this time not even Misato, whom was very well versed in grumbling, slurring speaking i.e. drunk language, could understand his words which brought her to ask a lame: "What ?", to which Shinji replied gritting his teeth a little "Garden prohibits anyone younger than 18 to consume even the smallest amount of alcohol."

Misato snorted at that while Shinji's cheeks decided to brighten up a little, very much against their owner will. "I sense there's a story here." Said with a big smile Misato. "There's not." Answered in a somehow clipped tone Shinji. In Shinji's mind she really didn't need to know about that time, before becoming SeeD, when an older, blond, tattooed SeeD tried to make Shinji drink some Vodka putting himself and he in trouble. _"Definitely doesn't need to know about that…" _thought the soldier. Shinji started to clean up while Misato sat by the table, drinking another beer while observing. Shinji could feel her eyes one him, that didn't bother him that much though, he was quite used to it, people watching him or plain out staring at him, every SeeD was used at this kind of attention, at least when they wore their uniform.

"By the way.." Started Misato catching his attention, "I forgot to tell you something." She said with a grin. "What .. ?" Asked Shinji, feeling a strange foreboding. "I've enrolled you to school, soldier." Said Misato keeping her grin. "Say what .. ?" Asked a dumbfounded Shinji, battle and self defense instincts strangely activating. "You're not the only pilot. There's actually another, Rei, you'll meet her soon. She goes to the same school I've enrolled you. I'd like for you to keep an eye on her, people don't know about you pilots but if you guys were to be found out.. well I'd like for you to keep watch, ok ? Consider this an extra task of your assignment, protecting your fellow pilots is as important as defeating the Angels." Concluded Misato smiling. Shinji just kept staring at her. "So.. school." He finally managed to utter. Misato grinned again, "Yeah, school. Well I'm going to watch some tv, you're free to join me soldier." She patted his shoulder then leaved the still dumbfounded soldier on his own.

"_I'm starting to really dislike this assignment…"_

_**end of chapter 3…**_

_**Bit of explanatory/silly chapter, next one is gonna be much much more action packed ! Betas are very free to contact me **_


End file.
